Blood and Chocolate sequel
by Breepeg
Summary: This is a version of what I wish had happened after Blood and Chocolate. Vivian and Gabriel are finally happy and starting a new life but even in this new life there are obstacles they have to take on.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Blood and Chocolate and its characters belong to Annette Curtis Klause.

"Don't wag your tail yet wolfman," she said to cover her fear and desire. "You've bitten off more bunny than you can chew."  
>She followed him to the window, her blood singing in her veins. (p. 107)<p>

She landed on the gras and ran quickly into the shadows of the trees, before the neighbours could see her, where Gabriel was taking off his pants to change. She admired briefly his body and he smirked as he saw her expression.  
>"See something you like?" He asked lifting his eyebrows at her. She just looked away, changed into wolfform feeling the pain and pleasure of the change and ran. The race was on but this time she wasn't running away. She would let him catch her. Evantually. She felt him behind her. Heard his paws hit the ground.<br>She changed back halfway to speak and called back, "Already out of breath wolfman?", but she couldn't see him. She turned back into a wolf and started running again. That instant something jumped her from the side and she turned all the way back from the shock.  
>"Who is out of breath?" Gabriel asked while he held himself on top of her supporting his weight by his arms and grinned as he looked down at her face.<br>"Oh I'm not making it that easy," she said and rolled out under his arms before turning back into a wolf and starting running again. Gabriel right behind her.  
>When she reached a clearing she stopped and changed back into human and looked up at the sky drawing up her knees so he wouldn't see every part of her body so openly. Strange. Normally nudity would not have bothered her that much. She had grown up with it and had never had a problem. But something had changed between her and Gabriel. The need to touch him was almost overwhelming.<br>She felt him sit next to her.  
>"Got you," he said and kissed her on the cheek. She didn't say anything. She didn't know how to act. He was already supposed to be her mate since she had won the bitches dance by accident but she had never acted on it. She always thought he was this arrogant bossy guy who always tried to get what he wanted. She hadn't expected him to be so nice.<br>"Vivian, you don't need to be so tense. I'm not going to do anything you don't want and I'm not going to rush it even if it didn't seem that way at first but I ment it when I said I would wait for you. How about we start by going out on dates so we can get to know each other?" He seemed so different from that selfconfident way he acted around the pack.  
>"When did you get so nice?" She asked him.<br>He laughed. "I just understand what you are going through and I know everything that happened is a lot to take in. And I know you weren't trying to become queen but I'm glad you won. I also know that you are quite insistent on being your own person which I honor. Not many people understant how important that is. If we become mates I want us to be equals and I know you are mine. Oh and I've always been nice you were only trying pretty hard to hate me to notice that."  
><em>Wow. He is incredible. How could I not have seen that. <em>  
>He leaned back on the gras and looked at the stars. She watched as his muscles moved. He was really really attractive.<br>"I didn't know anyone understood me that way." She leaned back too and looked at the sky while she talked. "Ever since the fire I tried to be a part of the pack but I never felt like I belonged there anymore. It hasn't been the same since my dad died and I felt guilty. I always thought it was partly my fault because I didn't tell my dad at once what Axel and the five were doing. And even though I wish my dad were still alive I know the pack needs a leader different from my dad. Someone who knows when he needs to be tough. Someone fair and strong. Someone who can still be loving when he needs to be. I know you are going to be a great alpha. You already are. Vermont is a great place. I miss the old days. I miss being able to go out running without fear." She turned away to get up but felt his hand at her waist holding her back.  
>"I promise you I will do everything in my power to make you safe again. " He was very serious as he said that.<br>She just watched as he got closer and closer before his lips touched hers. She nipped at his lower lip before he asked for entrance with his toung. Her hands got tangled in his hair and his caressed her back. When she pulled back she only turned away and changed back into wolfform.  
><em>God. What a moment to get shy. What is it with me I feel totally stupid.<br>_They ran back home and she enjoyed the wind on her fur.  
>She let herself fall back and brushed his side. He nuzzled her neck with his snout and she growled playfully. She stopped and looked deep into his eyes before deciding whether she should do it or not whether she could do it without losing herself. She touched his nose with hers and went down on her paws before rolling over and showing him her belly. Doing this she was submitting to him. Declaring herself his queen.<br>_This is the right thing. I can't believe I was too blind to see that what I was looking for was right in front of me. _  
>He seemed too shocked to react so she touched him with her frontpaw. She wanted to know what he thought about this.<br>_Was it too soon? He probably thinks I'm not ready and not over Aidan yet.  
><em>She was starting to panic still on her back before he started licking her snout and she rolled back on her paws. But then he surprised her by going down as well and showing _his _belly to her.  
><em>What is he doing? Is <em>he _submitting to _me_?  
><em>He got back on his paws and changed back to human form to speak. I was to dumbfounded to even move.  
>"Vivian, did you think I would let you submit to me without me giving something back? I meant what I said before. I want us to be equals. As much as you will be mine, I will be yours," he said. She changed into human now too and kissed him without warning. He held her close to him and she let herself go enjoying the feeling of him. When she pulled away she couldn't believe how she had gotten this wonderful man as her mate.<br>"Thank you," She whispered and he laughed stroking her cheek.  
>"Always. Whatever you need Vivian," he got to his feet and helped her up on her own then he led her by the hand to her window where he kissed her lightly on the lips but that was enough to leave her breathless.<br>"Good night. I'll see you tomorrow."  
>Vivian watched him pick up his pants and disappear into the trees then she climbed her window. <em><br>_

The sun was already shining brightly into her room when Vivian woke up. She was glad to be still in her human form not believing yet that what happened hadn't been a dream.  
><em>Wow. I have a mate now. And not any mate. I am queen.<br>_As she got out of bed her eyes wondered over a piece of fabric on the floor and she picked it up. Gabriels shirt. He had left it there before going on the run and went home without it. She brought it to her nose and breathed in his scent.  
><em>God. <em>It was intoxicating. Almost as good as having the real Gabriel with her.  
>She folded it and left it on the bed.<br>After taking a long and hot shower she blowdried her hair giving it some volume and put some moisturiser on. She didn't need make up because her natural glow made her beautiful without it. She put on pair of tight shorts and a top that showed some of her tummy as she walked because it was way to warm outside for more fabric on her skin.  
>It was noon when she walked down the stairs and Esme was in the kitchen making lunch.<br>"Finally. I thought you would never get out of that room of yours. Honey you are beautiful in anything you wear no matter what and I'm glad you accepted that. Maybe you can't let humans see you like that. But our kind would never say anything about it. So – " She turned around and looked at her daughter standing in the kitchen doorway. "But… How…? When..?" Then she just squield like a six yearold and locked Vivian into her arms. "How did you change back? " She asked as she pulled away.  
>"Ehm… I-" But the doorbell safed her from figguring out what she would tell her mother.<br>"Hold that thought," Esme said before leaving Vivian alone in the kitchen.  
>Esme went to get the door while Vivian toasted a bagel and got a cup of coffee. She heard their steps as they came into the kitchen.<br>"Oh Gabriel you would not believe what happened. Vivian is back to normal." She heard her mother say.  
><em>Gabriel?<br>_She turned around to see Gabriel smirking at her.  
>"So you were about to tell me how that happened." Esme said into the silence.<br>"Ehm. I-"  
>"Oh, Esme I hate to interrupt but I was hoping I could kidnap Vivian for the afternoon." Gabriel safed her from saying something again.<br>"Of course. Go ahead." Esme eyed Vivian suspiciously as she passed her without a word.  
>"Thank you for that," Vivian said after they had closed the door behind them.<br>"Anytime," he said and walked over to his motorbike where he held up a helmet to me.  
>"So where are we going?" She asked taking the helmet from him.<br>"On our first date. Well it's more of a rode trip."  
>"Oh, well," she shrugged and put on the helmet while swinging behind Gabriel a leg over the bike.<br>She put her hands on his stomach and felt his muscles under his shirt.  
>"I'm ready when you are."<br>Gabriel started the machine and she tightened her grip on him.  
>They sped away on the Interstate and Vivian wondered where they were going. She was sure they had been driving for more than two hours. But she would have been glad to just keep holding him like that for the rest of the day. When she was finally about to ask where they were going they got off the Interstate and into a nice small town. Vivian looked interested at the old houses and buildings as they sped by them. At one point Gabriel took her hand from his stomach and kissed her palm.<br>"That building over there that's labeled High School will be your new school for your senior year."  
>Vivian gasped. They were in Vermont.<br>"We need to sign some papers today and I thought you might want to come to see where we are moving to."  
>"This is the best date ever!" She answered him and kissed her neck before going back to inspecting her new home.<br>"So what do you think until now?" Gabriel asked her as they parked in front of what seemed like a town's office and helped her to get off the bike.  
>"It's beautiful! But I knew you would pick the best place for us you could find," She said taking his hand and stepping in front of him to give him a soft kiss on the lips.<br>As they went into the building an older woman behind a desk that seemed to be a reception greeted them heartedly.  
>"Hello, my name is Missus Carson can I help you?"<br>"Hello, Missus Carson I'm Gabriel Gerard we are here to sign the papers for the hotel."  
>"Oh, you're the ones who bought Old Harris' Hotel. Well, then welcome to Vermont. Follow me. Mr. Fisher should be expecting you. You'll love it here. Especially since you are moving to Old Harris. It's directly at the National Forrest. It's really beautiful here. Normally there are more tourists here but since old Mr. Harris died and the hotel closed it's been really boring here. We hope that will change with you here." She knocked at a door and when a voice answered Missus Carson stuck her head into the room and said, "Mister Fisher here are the new owners of Old Harris' Hotel to sign the papers."<br>"Oh, yes. Let them in!"  
>"Go on in you two," Missus Carson said and stepped aside to let them pass. "Come on in. Take a seat." A middle-aged man stood behind a desk and motioned to some chairs in front of it. "So you are the ones who bought the hotel. Well, I'm glad to finally meet you." He shaked their hands and they took their seats. "I must say I didn't think you would be so young but to have some new people in our little town."<br>"We are glad to have finally found a place so beautiful," Vivian said.  
>"So let's get to the papers Mr. Gerard – " Mr. Fisher said.<br>"Actually, I was thinking I want Vivian to be partowner of the hotel.  
>"What?" Vivian said shocked. "Mr. Gerard your friend… I mean… How old are you Miss…?"<br>"I'm sixteen."  
>"Mr. Gerard I'm sorry but it is impossible for me to make an underaged teenager partowner."<br>"She is a legal adult," Gabriel said and got out some papers.  
><em>When did <em>that_ happen? When have I been declared an adult? It would have been nice to now that. And what with all this partowner thing? I'm only sixteen I cannot own a hotel.  
><em>"Oh, well. Since that's the case I would be delighted to write her into the books. That is if you are alright with that Miss… Ehm…" Mr Fisher stuttered.  
>"Vivian Gandillon. And yes. If Gabriel wants me to be partowner I would be honered to."<br>"Well, here are the papers and the books you need to sign here and here and I'll write Miss Gandillon into the books while you do that."  
>Gabriel signed first and passed the papers over to Vivian.<br>"Are you sure about this?" She asked him.  
>"I'm sure about you that's all I nees to know,"he said and the look he gave her was all she needed to understand what he ment.<br>Mr. Fisher handed them the books. " You two need to sign both here and here."  
>They signed, got the keys and left with the best wishes from Mr. Fisher and Mrs. Carson.<br>"What now?" Vivian asked when they had reached Gabriel's bike.  
>"Now I'm showing you our new home."<br>"Really?"  
>"Did you think I would drive you all the way out here just to sign some stupid papers?"<br>As they drove through town Vivian could see how they got closer and closer to the National Park.  
>When she thought they could not get any deeper into it they took a turn. Vivian could not remember when she had been this excited before.<br>Gabriel drove through the front gate and up to the stairs that led to the entrance of a beautiful old bintage hotel. All around the main building were little cabins and in front of the entrance was a trail that led into the forest.  
>"Wow!" Vivian breathed. She was absolutely awed about what she saw.<br>"How did you get this? I mean the money we got from the insurance could never have been enough for this." She asked as she got off the bike and took off her helmet.  
>"The old owner died and his children just wanted to get rid of it. I don't think they knew what they had. Do you like it?" He asked as he watched how she looked everywhere.<br>"Do youlike it? I love it! Come on let's go inside. I wanna see it." Vivian replied full of excitement and pulled at his arm like a little child that got a glimps of a candyshop.  
>"I'm coming. I'm coming," Gabriel laughed.<br>In front of the door he handed the keys to Vivian, she took them without a second thought and opened the door.  
>"I know there is much to do. But most of it is painting and the other repairs we can do with the rest of the pack – "<br>"It's perfect!" She turned around and kissed him. At first it was a soft and excited kiss but then it deepened and Gabriel pulled her up against him. They only let go of each other when they were out of breath.  
>"I'm glad you like it! Let me show you the rest," he took her hand and led her through the first floor which entaled the lobby and reception, the breakfast room, the kitchen, an office and a conference room.<br>The second floor entaled a ball room and an amusement room with a pool-table, bowling and a bar.  
>The floors above were rooms. They were beautiful. They were decorated with the flaire of the hotel with antiques but romantic designs.<br>"It's just… I don't know what to say. It's just perfect."  
>Vivian said as Gabriel kept leading her upstairs.<br>"Where are we going? I gueaa all the other rooms are similar."  
>"Yes they are but I want to show you the top floor."<br>"All right," she huffed but she was just glad he had not let go of her hand in all the time they had been together.  
>He opened a door for her and she stepped aside. She was speechless. The room was beautiful. The furniture was old design but it made the room look romantic. But what got most of her attention was the view she had from the wall-sized window. She could see far away across the National park at the mountains. It was an overwhelming sight.<br>Gabriel was watching her expression and was waiting for a response but she was completely speechless.  
>"This is going to be our room," he said.<br>That got a reaction. "What?" She exclaimed.  
>"That is… If you want to share a room with me. We will have our cabin of course but as packleaders we will need to be here sometimes to overlook things and help around where we can –"<br>"This is our room?" She stepped into the bathroom and looked around. There was a clawfooted bathtub and a shower in a corner.  
>Another door led into another room with just a little couch a table and a TV. And the last door led into a walk-in closet.<br>Her expression must have grown more disturbed by the second because Gabriel stepped up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders before saying: "Vivian, we don't need to share a room if you don't want to. I'll be glad to leave this room to you and sleep somewhere else. I don't want to rush you I know how it is and you just lost Aiden –"  
>"It's not that." Vivian sight and turned around to face him.<br>"What is it then? I can see something about this bothers you." He seemed surprised.  
>"It's just that… I mean, I…"<br>_God how am I going to tell him this? I'm not used to this. Boys have always been chasing me around and I know how I need to act and to move to get on but this isn't a boy. He is the one. He's also an alpha. He won't wait forever. But he is my mate I need to tell him…  
><em>She blushed a deep red.  
>"I mean, I've never had…"<br>"Look if it's Aiden, I understand," he said  
>"It's not Aiden. I don't even think I really loved him. I was just with him because I didn't know what I wanted and he seemed to understand at the time. But now I know what I was looking for and what I needed the most." She exhaled.<br>She crossed her arms at her chest and tried to calm herself down for what she was trying to tell him.  
>"Then what is it? You can tell me." He encouraged her.<br>"What I was telling you was that I'm still – sigh – I'm still a virgin." She whispered the last part and looked down completely embarassed.  
>At first he didn't react but then she felt him brush her cheek with his hand and she leaned into it closing her eyes.<br>"Honey, I wasn't thinking about getting you into bed when I chose this room for us. I was just thinking that I want to share my life with you and sleep by your side because you are the one person I want to see at first in the morning." She sighed in relief and felt his arms go around her.  
>"It's just, I know you've had your share of women before and I don't want to disappoint you," she whispered into his chest.<br>"First I've only had one woman not women. The others were just flirts and I regret them. And second you could never disappoint me. Believe me I want you but we won't have sex until you are ready. So is that a deal you could make to share a room with me?" He asked and pulled back to look into her eyes.  
>"Deal!" She answered.<br>"So what do you think? Do you like this room?" He changed the topic.  
>"Are you kidding me? Look at this view! What's not to like? But don't you think this should be the honeymoon suite?" She asked.<br>"There is another room like this at the other wing of this floor. It's not as great as this one but it'll do."  
>"Alright then. This will be our room." She said and kissed him lightly.<br>"Our cabin will need some work before it's alright for us to move in."  
>"Let me see it," Vivian said excited.<br>"I want you to see it when it's ready. In the meantime I was thinking you could be in charge of the colors for the painting in the rooms," Gabriel ponded.  
>"Really?" Vivian asked.<br>"I saw your muriel. So yes, I think the hotel could not be in better hands."  
>Vivian squield and hugged him. She knew exactly what she wanted.<br>"Before we go I've got another surprise for you," he said.  
>"Another one?" What is it?" She asked.<br>He led her back downstairs and got a basket from the sidepacks of his bike.  
>"We're having a picknick."<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**So finally after what felt like forever I've moved and am back on the net. You wouldn't believe howfrustrating it is not to be able to go online.  
>Enjoy<strong>

**Disclaimer: The characters belong to Blood and Chocolate and Annette Curtis Klause  
><strong>  
>Chapter 2<p>

Gabriel took her hand and led her to a trail.  
>„I want to show you something," he said and she let him lead her further into the forest. They walked in comfortable silence but she still wanted to know something.<br>„Since when am I a legal adult?" She asked Gabriel. Gabriel laughed.  
>„I knew you would ask me that but I really thought I wouldn't even be out of the door of Mr. Fishers office for you to make that question."<br>„Are you stalling?" She asked.  
>He sighed. „Vivian you are my queen. And while there are other reasons, too, I asked your mother for this because I really wanted you to be partowner and if anything happens to me I want you to be able to have a say about what happens until another alpha is chosen."<br>Her expression must have showed something because Gabriel asked her what was wrong.  
>„I'll respect your wish and act in a way that's best for the pack but I really don't want to think about something happening to you." Her feelings for him were growing exponentially and the thought of something happening to him hurt her more than she thought it would.<br>„It's just a precaution. So you don't have to worry my queen. Besides, maybe you'll never have to act on it." He said.  
>„Oh, so you are hopping I'll drop dead before you?" She asked with a raise of her left eyebrow trying to lighten the mood.<br>„Exactly!" He laughed and Vivian had to laugh in response. And then…  
>Then they stepped in the most beautiful medow she had ever seen.<p>

„It's so beautiful," Vivian breathed.  
>They stood in a beautiful medow fromwhich Vivian thought it could have been taken out of a fairytale. And Bambi could step out of the woods to nip at the water from the lake where a waterfall ended its way from high cliffs.<br>„Yeah, I came across it while visiting this place and thought it would be a good place for a first date with you."  
>„Good thought."<br>They sat down by the lake and while eating the food Gabriel had prepared for them Vivian watched the sunrays make little rainbows on the waterfall.  
>„Do you want to go for a swim?" She asked Gabriel without further thinking.<br>„I don't have anything to wear for a swim." Vivian blushed. She hadn't thought about that but she really wanted to goin.  
>„Well, it's not like we haven't seen each other naked before…"<br>„Are you sure about that? Not that I would try anything but I want you to be comfortable." He told her. He was so considerate around her that it warmed her heart to see how much he cared about her feelings and wishes.  
>„How about you turn around until I'm in the water and then you join me?" She asked.<br>„Sure," he saidand turned around putting his hands on his eyes.  
>Vivian stood and kissed his cheek from behind.<br>„Thank you!" She said. His cheek lifted up so she knew he was smiling. She stripped out of her clothes easily and stepped into the cool water which felt good on her too hot skin since the temperature had been going up all day.  
>„I'm in!" She called over her shoulder.<br>_God, this is so stupid. I, mean we have seen each other naked before. But still things were different now. Now that we've become mates the sexual tension between us has risen and seeing him naked makes me unsure of what I could do. I really do want him but I'm a little afraid. I don't get it. I was ready to sleep with Aiden if he had accepted me. But being with Gabriel…  
>I want it to be perfect. Even though he is more experienced than myself I want him to enjoy it and want to give myself to him completely without the thought of him not liking me, my body…<br>_Two arms wrapped around her waist. She leaned into him and felt his chest at her back. „Why so thoughtful?" He asked her while smelling down her neck to her colourbone where he kissed it.  
>„Hhm – she sighed in contentment – I was just thinking about us. And I came to a conclusio," she answered.<br>„And that would be?" he asked and there was concern in his voice.  
>„I'm… I'm happy. I'm happy with you. And I haven't been this happy in a long time. Being with you here… You meke me happy," she said while turning around around and wrapping her arms around his neck. A breathtaking smile spread across his face.<br>„I'm glad that is so," he said and leaned down to kiss her.  
>She happily gave in to his request. The kiss was sweet and filled with so much love at first Vivian had a dificult time breathing but then it became more passionate and she started nipping on his lips which mede him growl in pleasure and he pulled her tighter to his chest. When her breasts touched his chest a shivver went down her spine and she moaned.<br>His tongue touched her bottom lip asking for entrance whisch she gave immediatly. At some point she wrapped her legs around his waist and his hands went down her back to support her legs so she wouldn't fall down. When her started to grint against his he broke the kiss off gasping for air.  
>„God, Vivian. If… you… don't stop that I'm going to have you right here and I don't want to rush you," he said between breaths.<br>I'm sorry," she said gasping for air as well and blushing a deep crimson."I'm sotty I'making it so dificult for you. It's just… the things you make me feel make it hard to control what I'm doing – she blushed an even deeper red -. Everything feels so different and new. I've never felt this way before."  
>He brushedher cheek. There was so much love in his eyes. It just kept her talking.<br>„It's nice and exciting on one side but on the other side I'm also a little mad because I'm normally not this soft. You make me all soft and blushy!" She accused.  
>He chuckled at that.<br>„It's not funny… But I'm really sorry I'm making it so hard for you."  
>„Don't be. Even if I don't show it I feel the same about you. I've just had time to get used to it because I've been in love with you for a long time now and I've had to control myself for this whole time. So don't be sorry about not being able to control yourself. It's nice to even get to hold you like this." He underlined his words by pulling her to him once more. „I'm not going to rush you because I want our first time together to be the best time of your life and I want you to be ready.<br>While I wait these short moments with you are enough. And I know our waiting will make it even better when I finally get to have you. All of you."  
>His little speech had left Vivian speechless and she kept wanting him more and more every minute.<br>„How did I deserve such a man like you? I feel like you've made everything perfect just by being there. And even though I'm more of like a stand-on-my-own-feet kind of person I like how you make everything whole and perfect," she breathed to his lips and ended by giving him a light peck on the lips before unwinding her legs from his waist and swimming a little away from him.

**Hey guys I hope you liked this chapter I had a good time writing it.  
>You can always write to me what you wish would happen next. I have the next chapters in work and would always consider your ideas.<br>Please review and tell me what you liked or didn't like.  
>I myself think there are some parts I would like to change but I didn't know what to write instead so…<br>Anyways, please, please please comment.  
>Peggy <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not updating in so long but I started on a new job and didn't really have the time to. Although I had this chapter written a long time ago on paper but I still needed to copy it into my notebook ;-).  
>So this is chapter 3<br>I hope you like it.**

Disclaimer: The characters belong to Blood and Chocolate and Annette Curtis Klause

Chapter 3

After playing around in the water with Gabriel. He suggested that they should be heading back home. Vivian got out of the water first again with Gabriel looking the other way. After they were all dressed. Vivian ran up to Gabriel and junmped on his back.  
>"I think this will be my favourite place here. Altough my most favourite place is always where you are," she said and kissed his neck before jumping back down.<br>"I'm glad," Gabriel answered and took her hand to lead her back to his bike. Once seated she wrapped her arms tightly around his waist. Gabriel kissed the palm of her hand again before starting their drive back.

Gabriel parked in front of Vivians house and she saw a curtain shift. So they are being watched by Esme. Vivian sighed as she got off the bike.  
>"What is it?" asked Gabriel.<br>"We're being watched," she grumbled back.  
>"Maybe if we tell the pack you accepted me, they'll stop watching our every step."<br>"You're right. I was just hoping I'd get to enjoy this between us some more before they start attacking me with questions."  
>Gabriel chuckled and pulled her by the waist until she was up against his chest while she wrapped her arms around his neck and burried her fingers in his hair.<br>"How about we give my mum something to see. I'm sure we won't have to do anything. News spread like a forestfire in this pack." She said leaning into him.  
>"True but you still love it. You can't deny it," he grinned.<br>"They may be annoying sometimes. Especially the Five or Four now. But they are still my pack. No matter what."  
>With that Gabriel groaned and kissed her passionately letting his hand go under her shirt caressing her back. Vivian's knees were shaking already. Right then they heard something breaking inside the house.<br>"Hm. Maybe I should go in before Esme ends up breaking all our china," Vivian mumbled a little breathless breaking their kiss.  
>Gabriel eyed her warrily. "You still seem reluctant."<br>"Yeah. Well, for once I really don't want to move right now – she eyed his arms around her – because I'm far to comfortable – Gabriel grinned at that – and secondly, I don't want to hear her tell me, 'I told you so'," she grumbled.  
>At that Gabriel laughed wholeheartedly.<br>"I guess all mums are like that and she was right after all. At the end you chose me which I'm really grateful for and I'm sure the sooner you get through this conversation with your mother the easier it will be for you. As for your other complaint, I wish we could stay together as well but you're tired and you need your sleep. You've been trying to control your yawns for over an hour now. So get inside now." Gabriel encouraged her.  
>"Hm… Why don't you stay with me?" Vivian asked hesitantly.<br>"Hm?" Gabriel seemed confused.  
>"Erm… If you want to… You could stay with me. My bed is big enoughand you wouldn't have to leave. And I don't think Esme would have anything against it. She's probably already calling about every member of the pack to tell them about us."<br>Vivian ran down her explanation nervously not taking a second breath.  
>"Are you sure? You don't have to. I mean we still have time till we move to Vermontfor you to get used to me." Gabriel stated.<br>"I'm sure!" Vivian answered. Gabriel still looked unsure of what to do.  
>"Gabriel if you don't want to, you don't have to. I'm not going to beg you. Good night!" Turning around Vivian stepped out of his arms went straight for the door. Gabriel was still sitting on his bike stunned motionless about her little outbirst unable to stop her from leaving him.<br>Vivian shut the door behind her. She didn't feel good about teasing him like that but his indecisiveness hurt her. She had taken a big step by asking him to stay and she would have accepted him not staying if he had simply said he'd rather go home or he didn't want to face Esme, altough that was unlikely, but him doubting her offer had really hurt her. She thought he was sure about her feelings for him.  
><em>I mean this has to be love. I've never felt this way. Being apart is nearly unbearable…<br>_Those strong emotions nearly madeher turn around and go outside to him but even if she was falling in love she had said she would'nt beg him and she wouldn't. She had to contain some pride even if he made her all soft.  
>She walked into the living room where her mother was just hanging up the phone.<br>_Telling everyone already I see.  
><em>"Hey honey. How was your day with Gabriel?" She asked wagging her eyebrows at her daughter.  
>"It was nice. For a first date." She wanted to get this over with already.<br>"First date huh? So when did you accept him? I mean you did accept him right?" Esme's tone implide that she would cut Vivian's throat out if she dind't.  
>"Yes, I accepted him yesterday."<br>The squeal that came out then hurt Vivian's ears.  
>"Oh honey, you're going to be a great queen. Don't worry about anything."<br>The words stunned Vivian as much as they warmed her heart.  
>"Thanks mim." She hugged her and got up of the couchto go to her bedroom.<br>"Oh and Vivian…"  
>"Hm?"<br>"About your little fight tonight. Don't worry about that either. Sometimes men are just dumb."  
>"Mum!" But Esme just laughed at her.<br>_I don't believe she was eavesdropping on us.  
><em>Vivian go into her room closed her door and leaned against it closing her eyes.  
>"Idiot," she mumbled.<br>"I guess that would be me." Avoice startled her.  
>"I need to start to close that window." Vivian turned aroundgoing to her mirror and started to get her earrings off.<br>Two arms wrapped around he from behind and she looked into his eyes in the mirror.  
>"I am an idiot. Please forgive me Vivian. I was just stunned that you would allow me to stay with you in your bed."<br>He was already forgiven. She sighed and leaned into him.  
>"Will you stay?" She asked again.<br>"If you still want me?" He asked pushing up his eyebrows. Vivian nodded.  
><em>To heck with pride…<br>_"Then I'll stay as long as you want me to," he said trailling kisses down from the hollow behind her ear to her collarbone. Vivian moaned softly.  
>She turned around and gave him a pack on the lips then she stiffled a yawn. He smiled at her lovingly.<br>"We should go to sleep." He said.  
>"Do you need anything?"<br>"Actually I normally sleep in my boxers if that's ok with you but a toothbrush would be nice."  
>"That's okay I guess – <em>Oh god, how am I supposed to sleep with him halfnaked beside me? – <em>And here is a toothbrush. Go ahead make yourself at home." She said handing him a toothbrush from one of her drawers. He left for the bathroom.  
>Vivian looked into her drawers to look for something to wear. She had just found something when Gabriel came back inside. He was still wearing his clothes. She guessed he had just brushed his teeth.<br>"Make yourself comfortable. I'll be just back." She said leaving for the bathroom. She was too tired to showerr. She'd do that in the morning. After changing into a spaghetti top and panties she just brushed her teeht and hair and washed her face.  
>A last look in the mirror showed her just how much she had changed that day. There was a shine in her eyes and a glow on her skin that showed just how much happier she was now.<br>Going back to her bedroom she took a deep breath before stepping inside. Gabriel was leaning against the headbord of the bed with his arms crossed behind his head.  
>The blanked barely covered his navel leaving the rest of his trained chest naked for Vivian to ogle at.<br>Still, she had the sttisfaction of seeing his eyes widen when he saw her before she turned the lights off which didn't change anything because of their enhanced eyesght and crawling into bed with him.  
>She nestled herself close to his body laying her head on the crook of his neck and an arm across his stomach.<br>"Thanks for staying." She whispered.  
>"I'm glad I did," he said hugging her even closer to him.<br>"G'night Gabriel,"she mumbled already halfasleep.  
>"Good night sweetheart,"Gabriel said. His feelings that moment were incredible. He didn't thingk someone could be this happy.<br>She was so beautiful and even though she was proud and tough she would be a great queen. She was still this young, innocent, loving and funny girl. He was falling more and more for her every minute as he watched her fall asleep drawing patterns on her back. She sighed in content.  
>"I love you Viv." He whispered to her.<br>"I love you, too Gabriel." She said unconsciously which made him smile and close his eyes completely at peace with his mate in his arms.

**I hope you liked it. I'm hoping I can update soon. The next chapter will have a few confrontations ;)**  
><strong>Please review.<strong> **What did you like? What not?**  
><strong>Peggy<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**So it's been a long time again -,- . But the last months have been incredibly hard on me. My brother got married and my nephew was born (he is sooo cute****). Then I went to France a couple of times because my sister-in-law is half french and I met her cousin who is now my boyfriend ****… Now I'm starting college and got another new job because I didn't like my boss. And right now it seems like my parents are getting separated… Everything is a little hectic around here. But enough about me you probably want to read the next chapter ****.  
>This is the next chapter I hope you like it. <strong>

Disclaimer: The characters belong to Blood and Chocolate and Annette Curtis Klause

Chapter 4

Vivian woke to her moving pillow.  
><em>Wait my pillow is moving? That would be a first.<em>  
>She opened her eyes to find herself lying on top of Gabriel.<br>What had woken her up was his constant breathing.  
>She looked at his peaceful expression. There was no trace of the tough leader right now. He was simply her Gabriel. The one that had apperantly always looked after her and the one who really knew how she felt and what she needed to be happy, to feel safe.<br>_Feel safe… This is enough. Being in his arms makes everything perfect. Who would have thought…  
><em>She knew he would keep her safe. He would keep her pack safe.  
>Gabriel started to stir in his sleep.<br>_Hmm… Maybe I can help him with waking up.  
><em>She leaned closer to his face, his lips and touched her lips lightly to his. She felt his arms tighten around her and he groaned softly. She trailed kisses down his cheek and his neck while stradling his hips trailing kisses down his naked chest.  
>Suddenly she realised what she was actually doing. She didn't want to arouse him knowing she wouldn't go through with it. Not now. She trusted him. She wanted him but she wanted to be sure about herself when it happened. As sure as he seemed to be about her.<br>„Hmm… that was nice to wake up to." He said stroking her back as she said up resting her hands on his chest. He looked up at her took a strand of her hair into his fingers and cupped her cheek with the other.  
>„Beautiful," he whispered as she leaned into his hand. She blushed and roled off him to lie next to him.<br>„Are you always going to wake me up like that?" he asked kissing her cheek and propping his head on one hand as he turned to hover over her.  
>„That depends," she answered plafully.<br>„On?" he proded.  
>„On many things. First of all I'd have to wake up first, second I would have to be in a good mood and third you'd have to always be there. Never leave me… Be there when I wake up… Holding me…"<br>Gabriel noticed the double-meaning behind her words.  
>„I'm never going to leave you, Viv. Not as long as you want me. Not after finally catching you. Never!" He reassured her.<br>„Good… How about we get ready and go down for breakfast." She suggested to get of the topic and her stomach made itself known by growling loudly.  
>Gabriel laughed. „ Of course darling."<br>He got out of bed and Vivian had to hold her breath as she saw his muscular body.  
><em>God,why did I say I needed to wait? I could have already had him. Mine. All mine…<br>_He got dressed in oblivion. And turned around to see why she hadn't moved.  
>„Why don't you go ahead while I take a fast shower?" She suggested.<br>„Alright. Dont take to long or Esme is going to ask holes into me." He said leaving after placing a kiss on her forehead.  
>She got up took some clothes and went into the bathroom to take a much needed shower.<br>The shower was calming as she used her favourite shampoo and bodywash.  
>Once out of the shower she only got dressed and combed her hair going with her fingers through it to give it some body while it dried as she went downstairs where she heard her mother talking to Gabriel about how she knew Vivian would give in sometime.<br>Gabriel doubted it saying „I don't know. If everything that happened with Aiden hadn't happened I guess she would still hate me."  
>„Oh Gabriel. You may be a good leader but when it comes to women your brain goes on vacation." Esme laughed.<br>„Vivian is only 16. Of course she hated you. Every girl at her age fears her feelings. My guess is she was already in love with you but tried to walk away by ignoring it and rebelling like she did with that human because first you're older than her more experienced, the alpha, secondly Astrid and I were sort of fighting over you and my daughter loves me enough to step aside for me even if she wouldn't admit to it. And thirdly she didn't want to admit to herself that she liked you - loves you even. Therfore trying to hate you.  
>In my opinion those are the reasons she tried to search for someone easy to be with. Someone she thought understood her. I bet she doesn't know this herself and I can't imagine how she felt. You know, not everyone knows but the female teenage loup-garous's feelings are often way more intense than those of grown loup-garous. We try to keep it a secret because it sometimes gives the male an advantage to know this but I remember how it was when I was her age. Every new feeling makes you feel like you're on a roller coaster. I wish I had paid more attention to her and noticed that she didn't feel like a part of the pack anymore and helped her, prevented everything that happened but I was to far gone in my own grief about Ivan to notice. I hope she can forgive me one day for it.<br>But anyway…" She said after everything had gone quiet since Gabriel didn't know what to say to that. „I'm glad in the end everything turned out okay and she found her mate. And I'm sure she'll be happy with you. You already make her happy. I can see that."  
>Vivian hadn't thought her mother would know her that well. She had been distant since her fathers death. But she was right about everything. Now that she experienced real love with her mate, her Gabriel, she could see that she was never even close to love Aiden even though she thought she did.<br>She continued to walk down the stairs making some noise to let them know she was coming.  
>„Hey mom," Vivian said as she entered the kitchen in search of some coffee.<br>„Morning honey," Esme answered and left the kitchen winking at her with a smirk.  
>„Looking for this?" Gabriel asked holding up a full cup of coffee for her.<br>„You're a God." She said walking up to him to take her cup and take a sip of the delicious coffee.  
>He chuckled. „How about a bagle?" he asked getting up.<br>„You don't have to. I can make my own breakfast," Vivian said holding his hand to keep him in place.  
>„But I want to," he said manuevering her into a seat. „So hold still and let me do this."<br>_Mom was right. I was just afraid to admit to myself that I love him. _Vivian thought as she watched Gabriel toast a bagle buttering it up afterwards to put some jam on it. She was still staring at him when he set the plate in front of her.  
>„What is it?" He asked.<br>Vivian just got up wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.  
>„I love you," Vivian whispered as their lips parted. Opening her eyes she caressed his cheek with her hand saying it again looking into his eyes to let him see that she really meant it. „I love you. I love you more than anything. I realise now how stupid I was. I didn't want to admit it so I tried to hate you seeing only an arrogant power-hungry leader in front of me. But you're nothing like that. You love this pack as much as I do and I can see that you'd do anything to protect us. I love you. I love you so much."<br>Gabriel pulled her into another passionate kiss putting as much love into it as he could. That was what he wanted to hear. He knew it all along but hearing it made it official. His mate loved him. She wasn't with him out of duty or anything else. She was with him because she loved him.  
>„And I love you my princess. My queen," he said as they broke the kiss to catch their breaths.<br>A squiel made them jump apart.  
>„How cute!" Esme let out another squiel.<br>„Mum!" Vivian yelled.  
>„I'm leaving. Didn't want to interrupt anything."<br>Vivian humphed as she sat back down while Gabriel chuckled about the relationship between her and her mother.  
>While she was eating her bagle Gabriel sat in front of her and she could see that he was trying to tell her something.<br>„Spit it out Gabe," she said from across the table.  
>„Well, I was thinking… There's still so much to do in the inn. I was thinking I could go there before everyone else and start to work while the others pack up to follow.<br>And I was asking myself if you would like to join me?"  
>His voice had a nervous edge to it.<br>„That's a great idea. We could start on the paint. Can I pick the colors? When are we leaving?"  
>Gabriel seemed a little stunned about her fast acceptance and his expression showed it.<br>„What? Did you think I would say no? Gabriel I find it harder and harder to be away from you for just a minute. So yes, of course I'll join you. Besides we'll have some time alone and that'll be nice." Vivian answered unsure at the end.  
>„True. And yes you can pick the colors. As for when we leave… As soon as you have packed." He answered gazing lovingly at her. <em><br>_Vivian took the remaining piece of her breakfast and stuck it into her mouth getting up to go pack right away.  
>"Very ladylike." Gabriel chuckled and Vivian punched his arm playfully because she couldn't say anything with her mouth ful. "Darling, relax. We have time. How about I go home and pack my stuff and pick you up this afternoon. That way you'll have enough time to pack and say goodbye to your uncle."<br>"You're the best." Vivian answered after having finally swollowed the giant piece of bagle.  
>Gabriel laughed and left to pack after kissing her goodbye.<p>

Vivian was just finished packing when she heard the doorbell. A grin spread across her face.  
><em>That must be Gabriel…<em>  
>While walking down the stairs to the door Vivian thought about what her uncle said when she told him and her mother that she was leaving early with Gabe. He told her that he was proud of queen she was becoming and that Gabriel and her would lead the pack into an era of peace even if they needed to learn a few things along the way because of their ages. She was glad that her uncle was so proud and sad that he wasn't leaving with them. She would miss him.<br>At the door Vivian looked quickly into the mirror to see if she looked good for Gabriel. She smiled and opened the door. Only it wasn't Gabriel outside. She was shocked to see Aiden and Bingo at her door. Bingo looked a little bit annoied and as if she didn't want to be there. Aiden on the other hand looked nervous although his eyes showed great relief at seeing her.  
>"What are you two doing here?" Vivian asked.<br>"Ehm…", apparently Aiden couldn't get a word out.  
>"Look I'm just here because Aiden told me that he lied to us and I'm here to apologise. What I said to you wasn't fair and I'm sorry." Bingo said honestly and Vivian was actually glad to hear that not every human she had befriended thought she was a nutcase.<br>"It's alright. I forgive you."She answered.  
>"So I'll let you two talk. I'll wait in the car. Take your time." So Bingo left to sit in the car Vivian thought of as unique because of its painting.<br>Now Aiden got back Vivians attention by coughing.  
>"You shouldn't be here." Vivian said immediately.<br>"I know. I just needed to make sure you were-" A motorcycle's angine got their attention.  
>Gabriel was so fast at their side you couldn't see him move and he had the most angry face Vivian had ever seen.<br>"What are you doing here?" Gabriel grouled at Aiden and towered over him.  
>"I needed to make sure she was okay."<br>"Didn't I tell you to not show your face here again?" Gabriel bellowed. Vivian saw the neighbors curtins twitch.  
>"Gabriel honey the neighbors are watching." She said and put her hand on his bicep to soothe him down a little.<br>"Honey? Don't tell me you're with him now?" Aiden said appalled.  
>"That is none of your business Aiden but yes I am with Gabriel now. He is my mate."<br>It made Gabriel proud to hear her say that.  
>"BUT…" Aiden started screming but Gabriel shoved him inside and closed the door behind him before he could alarm the neighbors more. "What the the hell? Now you're with him? That monster?"<br>"That monster? Do you realise that I'm the same? I'm just as much wolf as he is Aiden and you have no reason to call anyone a monster. You are the one who came here to hunt me. You said you loved me? You don't know what love is."  
>"But I didn't want to shoot you anymore I was aiming at him and you stepped in between."<br>Vivian was about to answer rather furious looking but Gabriel stepped in.  
>"That's enough you didn't come here just to hunt down my mate but you actually managed to shoot her. You nearly killed her. Vivian might be the better person of us because she is the only reason you are still breathing. I would have killed you if she had died and if it hadn't been her wish to leave you be but I told you to leave us alone and I'm not going to repeat myself. You are never to come near us again."<br>"But I love you Vivian," Aiden attempted again. "And you love me I know it. I won't let you go."  
>"No Aiden. I love Gabriel. It was him all along. I'm sorry," she answered and went to Gabriels side who put his arm around her.<br>"Just leave Aiden. Go to your friends live your life and forget me."  
>Aiden looked at the couple in front of him and felt defeated. He had lost the one girl who really understood him.<br>Gabriel stepped aside and opened the door for Aiden. He stood there motionless for a second before he understood that he was being dismissed.  
>"Goodbye Vivian," he said before he got out of the house into his car to a waiting Bingo and drove away.<br>_Well, that went good. Hope Gabriel is alright to leave after this ordeal.  
><em>"Everything alright?" They both asked at the same time. They chuckled and Vivian stepped into his waiting arms kuddling up to him.  
>"Yes, everything is fine. I love you Gabriel that's all that counts. I'm ready to leave, if you are." She said.<br>"Good we need to go by aunt Persia and then we can leave."

Gabriel packed Vivians things into the motorcycle bags and they drove to aunt Persias place. When they were parked they saw Rafe's dad go out of aunt Persia's. He was drunk apparently.  
>They met at her porch.<br>"Hey," Vivian said. He looked pretty beaten.  
>"Don't 'hey' me you slut. It's your fault my son is dead."<br>Gabriel stepped between them and grouled at Rafe's dad. "Be glad you're drunk and just lost your son or else I would never let you stay in this pack after you insulted my mate, your queen, that way."  
>His eyes widened. He noticed his mistake.<br>"Apologise to my mate," Gabriel comended.  
>"I'm sorry." And off he went.<br>"So I see the rumors are true. You two are finally together. That's good to see. The two of you are one for another. Ying and Yang you could say," Vivian and Gabriel stared in confusion over her rambling. "Come on in." Aunt Persia invited them into her house with a wave of her hand.

**So that's it for now. I don't know when I'll be able to post again. I hope it'll be soon ****.  
>Keep tuned.<br>Peggy**


End file.
